


Team Bonding

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inflation, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Jazz have fun with Sentinel.





	Team Bonding

Sentinel wiggled at the touch of Jetstorm’s digits slowly tracing his chassis. The feeling distracting him from Jetfire who was looking directly at his valve. It was aching at this point, waiting for them to do something other than stop and look. 

Jetfire slid a digit around his lips, causing Sentinel to whine for more.

“Aw~! Sentinel Prime want more!” Jetfire chuckled.

“Just like slut he is..” Jetstorm added. He turned Sentinel’s head towards him and led him towards the swollen spike. Transfuild was dripping out of the spike, waiting for Sentinel to take it. Jetstorm’s spike wasn’t the biggest spike he’d seen but something about it called Sentinel. Maybe he was just that horny.

“Start sucking whore.” Jetstorm ordered. Sentinel took his spike and worked his glossa around it, before he closed his optics, he caught a sight. In the background, Jazz was silently watching them. The white bot slowly drew his servos over his spike, viewing with a big smile.

Jetstorm, annoyed by the lack moment already, pushed in to get Sentinel’s attention. The Prime groaned, feeling his intake get full and hotter with the spike lodged into it. He quickly began to work again, bobbing his head slightly and dragging his glossa everywhere around the bumps and nodes of the spike.

Down at his valve, Jetfire began to add a finger, causing Sentinel’s hips to jerk up. Jetfire pushed down on them with his freehand.

“Patient bots get the best rewards.” he smiled. He drove a digit into the tight valve, making Sentinel moan over Jetstorm’s spike. The twin slowly and agonizingly drew the finger back out and pushed deeper in, taking Sentinel’s twists and moans into memory. 

“Good Prime!” Jetstorm cooed. Sentinel felt a warm shiver go down his entire body with the words, continuing to work Jetstorm’s spike. Small rubs on the head seemed to help him continue on as he made sure to cover the limb with his fluid. Jetstorm placed a servo on the back of his helm before pushing in slowly, warning Sentinel to the action. The Prime allowed it, widen his intake as much as he could and preparing for the spike.

Jetfire added another digit, rubbing against each node of his valve with care. Wanting Sentinel to squirm more under their power. The twins were machvious and they always wanted more. Jetfire began to pump his fingers in and out once he reached as far as he could. Sentinel tried to keep still, Jetfire’s words echoing in his processor.

Jetstorm began to thrust in on his own, using his intake as if it was a valve. His breath hitched as he rammed his spike into Sentinel’s mouth. Little moans came out as he continued. Sentinel closed his optics, letting Jetstorm take control. 

“Primus! You feel good! Very good!” Jetstorm moaned out. A bit of fluid began to slip out of Sentinel’s mouth, dropping down to the floor as Jetstorm’s spike moved in and out as a fast pace.

“Might want to slow down brother.” Jetfire laughed, adding the last two fingers to his valve. “It’s going to be a long night.” Sentinel’s valve squeezed the four fingers harshly as Jetfire slowly scissored and stretched it out. Sentinel’s hips jolt and moved involuntarily.

“Patience Sentinel Prime Sir.” Jetfire pressed down again on his hips, placing some of his weight on them. “No more moving or else, you’ll have to wait more.” 

If Sentinel could have responded, he would of insulted Jetfire so much his vocalizer would have broken out. 

Jetfire pulled his digits out, feeling how loose Sentinel’s valve had gotten. Jetstorm did the same, removing his spike from the Prime’s mouth. Some shifting happened, but Sentinel didn’t pay attention to it. He was focused on the sly grin on Jazz’s faceplate. 

Jazz was still doing the same thing as before, enjoying watching the twins take over and frag him.. Primus, he was going to make him pay. How dare he let this happen to his commander!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling near his valve. Jetstorm was positioned above, his spike pushing against the entrance slightly. However, he felt another thing against the entrance as well. He tilted his head to see Jetfire behind his brother. 

“What are you two doing?!” Sentinel asked panicked. Both twins laughed before continuing. He felt one of them enter, sending pleasure shiver throughout his body. His valve cletched against one of their spikes as he fought against his moving body. Moans erupted from the Prime as the spike settled into him.

He felt another stretch as the other spike entered, it was painful. He gritted his dentra in pain, trying not to show how badly it hurt. Jetstorm leaned over to him, placing his servos on his chassis before moving his hips further in. Sentinel howled in pain, causing both twins to freeze.

“Sir?!” Jetstorm called out.

“You okay?!” Jetfire asked behind his brother.

“Ye- Yes…” Sentinel choked. Jazz seemed to appear out of nowhere, He began to slowly stroke his helm in comfort. 

“You can take them both, can’t you?” Jazz hummed. Sentinel looked up to his visor with half open optics. He nodded, feeling both twins press against him again. He shook in place clutching onto the ground. Jazz grabbed one servo and squeezed it in reassurance. He could feel Jetstorm’s spike fully in by the time Jazz let go.

“Amazing… Two spikes in your tight little valve. Such a great Prime.” Jazz praised him. Sentinel moaned, grinding his hips against the two spikes, ready for more. 

“Already? Such a slut.” Jetfire said, pulling back. His brother followed, both spikes riding across the sides of his valve. Sentinel cried out, moaning for more. 

Both brothers, together, thrusted in. Sentinel grabbed onto Jazz for support. The white bot laughed, comforting the bot. Sentinel squeezed his optics shut, trying to enjoy the pain and pleasure together. 

“Do you want some more lovin’?” Jazz asked. Sentinel nodded his helm, feeling the twins move again. Jazz tilted Sentinel’s head up a bit, leading him to his own spike, which Sentinel took graciously. 

The twins began to slowly thrusted in and Sentinel worked Jazz’s spike. He swirled and bobbed his head as if his spark depended on it. Jetfire and Jetstorm began to make noises of their own, moaning together. 

Their spikes both began to move a different times, never giving Sentinel a break. The Prime moaned, gripping Jazz’s thighs with his servos harshly. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as their spikes entered his valve, transfuilds spilling out. 

The pace picked up, pounding harshly into Sentinel. His entire body was moving with the twins, his entire lower body going limp. Jazz was slowly moving up, further into his intake, just as Jetstorm was doing. Sentinel focused solely on his spike, letting the twins take over.

“Sentinel Prime Sir!” both the twins cried out, releasing hot transfuilds into his valve, both spikes deep in. Jetstorm leaned back onto his brother, heaving. Jetfire pulled out, taking his brother along. Jetstorm groaned, sitting against his brother, looking at their combined work.

Both their transfuilds slowly flowed out of Sentinel’s valve. Hot and thick fluids found their way to the ground, decorating his valve lips.

With a wet pop, Sentinel let go of Jazz’s valve, panting. Jazz chuckled, happily rubbing digits against his helm. 

“Ready for me?” Jazz purred. Sentinel nodded fast, wiggling for Jazz. He wanted more. Primus, what had happened to him?

Jazz was laughing as he adjusted himself to Sentinel’s valve. He placed servos on his stomach plating and before moving on, began to softly kiss and nip at his neck.

“Are you ready to be filled more my Prime?” Jazz whispered. Sentinel nodded furiously, wiggling move down. Some fluids from the recent session dripped out more. 

Jazz began to kiss his jaw, slowly alining his spike with his valve. Sentinel moaned, feeling the tip of Jazz at his entrance. The two bots met lips and began to kiss, glossas intertwined. Jazz pushed in without warning, causing Sentinel to moan in his mouth. 

Jazz pounded into Sentinel wet valve, hitting the right spots every time. Sentinel cried out, pulling away from the kiss to scream in pleasure. Both the twins moved to watch their superiors frag each other. 

Jazz didn’t seem to back off, harshly entering and exiting his valve. He huffed out breathy moans into Sentinel’s audials. The bots moved closer to each other, feeling the burning metal plating of each other.

Sentinel didn’t make any sense as he cried out in pleasure. Sentences didn’t make much sense as he praised Jazz to continue. Everything was so much for the Prime, feeling the pounding in his valve. His valve tightened over Jazz’s spike, rippling with each moment until he overloaded fully.

The Prime cried out, scratching the paint off of Jazz’s back. Jazz didn’t seem to stop after Sentinel’s overload, still keeping up the face rough pace. Sentinel went limp as Jazz fragged him senseless.

“Come on. Can we get two?” Jazz smiled. Sentinel closed him optics, letting the pleasure rang throughout his entire body. The twins, who seemed tired of watching, decided to join again. They both got on each side and placed kisses all over.

“So sweet.” Jazz moaned. Jetfire went down to Sentinel’s neck and began to lick and bite at the energon lines. Jetstorm found his way to Sentinel’s mouth and shoved his glossa in. Sentinel placed a servo on the back of Jetstorm’s helm and pushed in closer into his mouth, causing both of them to moan.

“Primus..” Jazz cursed, lowering his helm. His thrusts began to lose the rhythm, getting close to his end. Sentinel wrapped his legs around Jazz, overloading a second time.Jazz thrusted in hard a few times before overloading. More fluid entered his valve, causing some of his stomach plating to come out. Jazz laughed, rubbing the platting.

“That’s… how you frag a Prime.” Jazz pulled out and looked back onto his work. Sentinel was panting and still recovering from his recent overload. Jazz stood up, retracting his spike and pulling his privacy plate on.

“Ready for a shower?” he asked the three. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many ideas


End file.
